homealonefandomcom-20200215-history
Natalie Kalban
Natalie Kalban was Peter McCallister's girlfriend after he separated with Kate. She owns a large manor that does what anyone wants it to do with a special key. Personality Natalie is a wealthy woman who cares about her money and Peter. When her house gets messy, she gets all stressed out and needs a paper bag to breathe. Natalie seems to strongly dislike children, especially Kevin McCallister, Buzz McCallister and Megan McCallister. She seems to dislike how Peter and Kevin decorate the Christmas tree so she changes it. When Peter breaks up with her, she gets very sad and breathes in a paper bag again. Home Alone 4: Taking Back the House When Peter arrives at Natalie's, they turned the music on and kissed in a true-love sort of kiss, they were doing it in privacy. When Kevin arrives there, Peter is glad to see him but Natalie seems to hate children so she wasn't very 'I'm so glad you came'. She was more like 'I just want to stay here with Peter, I hate him being here'. Then, the next day after her and Peter went out, Molly went to the store, Mr. Prescott doing his own things, Kevin's archenemy, Marv and his wife Vera show up. Kevin turned the shower on and the house flooded. Natalie freaked out when her and Peter got back, causing Mr. Prescott to give her a paper bag. Then, Kate came with Buzz and Megan. Natalie was happy to see Kate but unhappy to see Buzz and Megan. Then that evening, with Peter and Natalie gone to pick up the royal family and having a dinner afterwards, Kevin uses a spy device that Natalie gave Kevin as a gift. Marv and Vera show up as chefs and Prescott picks up Kevin and Kevin ends up locking Mr. Prescott in the freezer. Kevin then listens to Marv and Vera planning to kidnap the prince and they fall out Kevin's window. With the royal flight snowed in, Natalie begs Peter that they announce their engagement. Marv and Vera get burned and chaos goes on in the dining room (everyone was falling into each other). Natalie and Peter were very, very unhappy and told Kevin off for doing that. Natalie then explains to Kevin that she will kick him out of the house if another incident happens, believing Kevin to be doing this to get her and Peter apart. On Christmas morning, Kevin is disappointed after learning that Peter and Natalie are getting ready to go to O' Hare to pick up the royal family. Kevin then sees Marv and Vera come in again and it is battle time. Molly then locks Kevin in the wine cellar with Mr. Prescott. Peter heads back to the mansion after getting this weird feeling that there is something wrong back at the house. After Kate also rushes there and Natalie and the royals arrive back, Molly, Marv, and Vera are arrested. Mr. Prescott quitting after taking a advice from Kevin. Peter and Natalie break up, and Peter reconciles with Kate. The movie ends with a saddened Natalie needing a paper bag, and the royals along with Mr. Prescott hang out with the McCallisters on Christmas Day. Gallery 20180710 134234.jpg|Natalie ordering Prescott 20180710 134453.jpg 20180710 134537.jpg 20180710 134428.jpg 20180710 134249.jpg 20180710 134342.jpg 20180710 134741.jpg 20180710 134759.jpg 20180710 134327.jpg 20180710 134813.jpg 20180710 134359.jpg 20180710 134726.jpg 20180710 134625.jpg 20180710 134301.jpg 20180710 134314.jpg 20180710 134607.jpg 20180710 134552.jpg 20180710 134712.jpg 0180710 134513.jpg 20180710 134639.jpg 5zb6BF.gif Trivia *She was played by Joanna Going. *Natalie is described as a neutral character, but doesn't work for the villains. *In the movie, she seems to strongly dislike kids, especially Kevin, Buzz, and Megan. *She threatens Kevin to kick him out of her house when she wakes him up in the middle of the night to talk to him about his parents' separation. *It is revealed that her parents also divorced when she was a kid, which explains her rather cynical view of marriage. *Originally Peter was going to stay with her in the end, however the writers chose to split them up as there was a possibility of a Home Alone TV Series and they wanted him with Kate. But this didn't happen. *In one of the drafts for Home Alone 4, Natalie was going to be the one behind wanting the Prince kidnapped. *Natalie not only has a mansion, a limo, but also she is probably a millionaire. Category:Characters Category:Home Alone 4 characters